


Home to You

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and Monroe are reunited after Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home to You

The walk back from Mount Weather was terrible, with each step jarring her hips, but at least she was walking. Walking away a survivor, with a gun clutched in her hands.

But with each step, Harper was further and further away from the absolute nightmare she had faced in only a few days time. And finally walking through the gate, standing tall even though her legs throbbed, she smiled as she crossed into Camp Jaha, where she finally felt some semblance of safety wash over her; the iron grip of fear releasing from her chest as she took a full breath.

The relief was shortly replaced by anxiousness as she scanned the crowd, looking for one face in particular. Her heart raced as her eyes flitted over face after face, and each making her hope shrink because she didn’t see who she was looking for.

In the Mountain, she had been disappointed not to see her face among the rescuers, but after what had happened Harper was relieved she hadn’t been, lest she get hurt. But now, she was hit with a sudden fear of what if she wasn’t here either.

“Har? Harper?” Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice shouting her name as a girl fought her way through the crowd to the front. “HARPER!”

The two girls looked at each other, disbelieving. Then a streak of red and black was coming at Harper as she cried, “Monroe!”

The warrior girl with the braids barrelled at her, only easing up to throw her arms around Harper. Harper caught her as best she could, dropping the gun to meet her. They embraced each other like a lifeline, muttering things like “I’m so glad to see you” and “I’m so happy you’re home”. Monroe even lifted the taller girl in her arms and spun her in her relief and excitement that Harper was back. Safe. But Harper saw the worry in her eyes when she pulled back. Monroe noticed her weight loss, and then the frown deepened at the cuts on her face.

“I’m fine, Ro,” Harper assured, and pulled her into a deep kiss that conveyed all the worry and sadness and fear they had being apart, as well as all the happiness of being together again. It was Harper who broke the kiss to rest her forehead on Monroe’s to whisper, “I made it home to you.”


End file.
